


Reunion and Seperation

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam, Shadows - Freeform, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, season 1 episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with Meg, Dean and Sam goes back to the hotel to find someone already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion and Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> We are winding down on the Season 1 Era of the one shots, just a few more to go. Hope you all enjoy! Also, make sure to comment down below and let me know what you think about these ones hots and this series.

“Hey!” Sam heard Dean shout as he shut the door behind them. Sam was quick to turn on the lights before looking back at the intruder and what he saw made him almost fall over from shock. Standing there, smiling at them, was their father, John.

 

“Dad…” 

 

“Hey, boys.”

 

Sam’s eyes widen at John’s greeting. Not “Dean, Sam” or simply “Dean”, It was “Hey, Boys”. Sam watched as Dean was the first to walk over to John and the two shared an embrace. Sam stood for a moment before taking a few steps forward. The two spun around slightly so John’s back was to Sam and the two pulled away. Sam came around so he could be in front of his father.

 

“Hey Sam.” John greeted him as he looked Sam over.

 

“Hey dad.” Sam sat down his bag as Dean started to explain.

 

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. I thought it might have been.”

 

“Were you there?”

 

“I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy right?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Well, that doesn’t surprise me. It’s tried to stop me before.”

 

“The demon has?” Sam asked.

 

“It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exercise it or send it back to hell, actually kill it.”

 

“How?” it was Dean’s turn to ask.

 

“I’m working on that.” smiled John.

 

“Let us come with you. We’ll help.” Sam stated, ignoring Dean’s look.

 

“No, Sam. Not yet. Listen, try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you to caught in the crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.”

 

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us.”

 

“Of course I do. I’m your father.” John stared at Sam before continuing to speak. “Listen, Sammy, the last time we were together,  We had one hell of a fight.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“It’s good too see you again. It’s been a long time.”

 

“To long.” Sam swallowed. The look on his father’s face...He really did mean it. He watched as John took a step forward and wrapped his arm around Sam and Sam doing the same thing. Sam couldn’t help but sniffle, he wanted to bury his face into his father’s shoulder but he didn’t. Instead, he and John pulled away from each other. John looked at Sam before looking at Dean and suddenly, he was flung back from an unknown force. Sam was suddenly hit with a claw and he went down on the ground.

 

“No!” He heard Dean shout before he was flung back as well. Sam shook his head and rolled over onto his back and saw John and Dean getting attacked. He managed to flung himself to the bag and started to shift around before finding what he was looking for. He lit the flare and dropped it before quickly looking away and shutting his eyes. He quickly picked up and the three got out and went to the Impala.

 

“Alright, come on. We don’t have much time.” Sam stated as he went to the driver side door. “We don’t have much time. As soon as the flare’s out, they’ll be back.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Dean stopped. “Sam, wait.” He looked at John. “Dad, you can’t come with us.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“You boys,” sighed John. “You’re beat to hell.”

 

“We’ll be alright.” Dean told him.

 

“Dean, we should stick together! We’ll go after those-” Dean was quick to interrupt Sam.

 

“Sam, listen to me! We almost got dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He...he’s stronger without us around.”

 

“Dad..” Sam looked over to John and gripped his shoulder. “No. After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you, please.” John slowly placed a hand on Sam’s wrist. “I’ve gotta be apart of this fight.” Sam finished.

 

“Sammy, this fight is just starting and we all gonna have a part to play. For now, you’ve got to trust me, son. You’ve got to let me go.”

 

Sam stared at the man before nodding slightly. John slowly left Sam’s wrist go and the younger patted his shoulder before pulling away. John looked at both of them before walking off and to a truck. He looked back at the two before  getting in and driving off. The boys got into their own car and they pulled out and onto the street.

 

“H-he called me his son.” Sam almost choked.

 

“After you left- few months or so- he began referring to you as his son when he told whoever he could. He’s proud of how far you’ve come Sam.” Dean told him. “He did some research on transgender. He doesn’t completely understand but he tries.”

  
Sam stared at Dean before looking forward, taking a deep breath and letting a small smile grace his lips.


End file.
